


Gleam of Silver

by Download



Series: Silver [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Download/pseuds/Download
Summary: Left with little choice, Haruka makes a split second decision that changes the path of the Senshi.
Relationships: Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka
Series: Silver [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822837
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was pretty disappointed by the lack of Sailor Moon/MCU crossovers out there.

**Gleam of Silver**

**Chapter One**

She cleared the tunnel to a blaze of sunlight as she pulled the gear paddle with two fingers and pushed the car into seventh gear. Free of the tight turns and narrow streets it took only seconds to hit two-hundred and ninety kilometres per hour on the longest straight stretch of the track. The few seconds as she maxed-out her car’s top speed was exhilarating before she was forced to down shift four gears and brake hard for turn ten, the start of the chicane and the track’s second slowest corner.

She could see the perfect line to follow in her head she crossed from the right-hand side of the track to the left in an arc, almost clipping the inside edge of the turn in a traditional apex before immediately turning into an almost as hard right which was followed in quick succession by the soft left of corner eleven.

She moved up the gears again as she hit another straight and prepared for soft corner twelve. But a momentary distraction caught her eyes for a fraction of a second. On his stand on the outer edge of the corner was the desperate flagman trying to unfurl the red flag to stop the race, but he was too late; she was already committed to the corner.

As her race engineer’s voice screamed through the radio to put her foot on the brake it became clear what was wrong as the next short straight came into view; the white and blue of the Stark Industries car trying to set the record for flips, another car in red in the distance in flames, a man in a tattered orange jumpsuit standing in the middle of the track with his back towards her watching the carnage.

Working perhaps faster than any human possibly could she realised there was no possibility of maneuvering between them; she would dodge the man but never make the turns between the two wrecked cars. Hitting those cars would be a death sentence for the drivers desperately trying to escape the rapidly burning wreckages. With the window closing on her she only had milliseconds to commit to an alternative plan.

A strange thought crossed her mind though, that this would perhaps be the most insane moment of motor racing ever caught on camera. She turned the steering wheel, committing her car to hit the crash barrier at nearly two-hundred kilometres per hour.

If he had actually been capable of processing what he was seeing fast enough her race engineer would have screamed at her for what she was doing, for throwing away her life like that. But he didn’t know what she was capable of.

With strength far exceeding that of any human she pushed herself out of the cockpit of her car, the six-point seatbelt breaking where the anchors met the chassis. Once free of the car the speeds she was travelling at where little different from the speeds she regularly experienced moonlighting, but to the camera’s broadcasting around the globe she just bailed out of a race car at a good fraction of its maximum speed before summersaulting through the air, landing on her feet and leaving a pair of twenty-metre smoking black lines where the rubber soles of her racing boots had burned across the racetrack.

She could hear the screams of the crowd as the crash barrier and debris fence did what they were supposed to do in catching the shattered remains of her car. The thought she had blown her identity crossed her mind but she quelled it knowing that despite no serious attempt to hide themselves over the years each side had never been linked.

With anger coursing through her she turned towards the man who had now caused three crashes and perhaps killed two drivers in some mad attempt at fame or suicide, fully intending to break his nose for his actions when she realised he wore more than a shredded orange jumpsuit. The real reason the crowds were starting to run.

He looked over his shoulder at her. About fifty metres ahead of her, she could see his skin was tattooed, his hair long and he wore some sort of metal harness over his torso and arms. In his hands were a pair of whips arcing with electricity. He blinked at her for a moment, perhaps surprised to see her standing unmarked as her car started to burn behind her. But whatever it was he shrugged it off and turned back towards the Stark Industries car.

Before she could step in and do far more damage than a broken nose he swung one whip over his head and sliced the SI car clean through the cockpit. She broke into a run intending to put a stop to this while he was distracted examining the wreck when she spotted a driver trying to sneak up behind him, raising a heavy panel of race car in his hands.

Having just witnessed the man slice through the steel tube chassis of a car like it was butter she abandoned her intention to put the whip-wielding man down and chose to save the dazed driver by dragging him backwards by the collar of his race suit. It didn’t take much effort to quickly drag the man backwards despite his attempt to struggle against her, the panel of steel dropping to the ground with a clunk. The whip-wielder turned from his investigation of the car at the sound, his eyes narrowing at them.

“Start running!” she ordered, pushing him behind her with a hard shove.

The man landed flat on his ass and stared up at the visor of her helmet-clad face. Despite the soot and blood everything clicked into place as she recognised him. She hadn’t expected Tony Stark to actually drive his own car but his presence shifted this attack from a mad-man sparking terror to targeted killing. He looked dazed and without the armour he was more hinderance than useful to her right now.

“Run, Stark!”

She turned back towards the whip-wielder, he was agitatedly flicking them across the ground in a shower of sparks, stepping ever closer.

She could transform then and there, but she wasn’t confident in the magic to protect her identity in front of the crowds and people. She would if she had to, and she could easily single-handedly put this attacker down, but it would likely not be necessary. He appeared to be a regular human with some abilities gained and augmented by this harness of his, and even in this form she possessed abilities far beyond him.

Glancing around she couldn’t see anything immediately available to use as a weapon despite the debris; no lengths of tube or strips of metal the correct shape. She was confident none-the-less, that was until she heard a shifting behind her and glanced over her shoulder to find Stark had not done as he was told.

He was standing beside her, dazed but at the ready. Her eyes narrowed at him, though he couldn’t see it through the helmet. She was less confident that she could protect him and fight this man at the same time, even more so if he tried to take a swing at him himself.

“I’m not leaving you out here to face him by yourself,” he said, knowing of her displeasure at him regardless.

She was contemplating grabbing Stark and making a run for it when a new figure in white and purple landed lightly in front of them, glaive in hand.

o0o0o

Standing alone at a party wasn’t as uncommon as Hotaru would like. Despite Michiru and Haruka’s attempts to get everything to align right, sometimes Michiru would find herself having to perform at a concert at the same time as Haruka was in a race, or sometimes it wasn’t possible to get back in time. And quite often Setsuna would also have to be elsewhere fulfilling her many duties as they trotted around the globe. This left her alone at a party of the rich and famous, overlooking the Monaco Grand Prix as the cars warmed up and drivers prepared for their race.

She didn’t really know anyone there personally, at best having been introduced to some people by Michiru or Haruka months or years previously. And that’s before the fact nearly all of them are adults, not interested in including a fourteen-year-old in their conversations.

It was fine though; she could live with it. She had already dedicated herself to waiting a very long time for Chibiusa, this was nothing in comparison.

Glancing at the screen on the wall she recognised the familiar face of Tony Stark who was in the process of replacing his own driver. She looked over he shoulder to see the newly crowned Stark Industries CEO discussing something with a red-headed member of her staff while occasionally glancing with worry at the TV. Clearly this wasn’t planned.

With the party noise dropping she turned back towards the TV, watching as the starting lights flicked on in sequence. She could see Haruka with her hands firmly gripped on the wheel one grid position behind Stark’s original driver.

Finally the agonising five seconds elapsed as the fifth light lit up and the cars took off from the grid with small clouds of burning rubber. The cars quickly spaced out as they worked their way through the tight streets and sharp corners of the Circuit de Monaco.

No stranger to motor racing, Hotaru could recognise Haruka’s frustration stuck behind Stark’s car. He was clearly an excellent driver, but that suit of his was clearly no substitute for time behind the wheel and most of those racing today were better than excellent.

Stark broke free of the tangle of streets as he hit the tunnels, wasting no time putting his car’s power to use, quickly followed by Haruka. Then all the television feeds cut to the same image of a man in orange on the track.

Everyone’s eyes stuck to the feed, there were a few small gasps cars narrowly missed man, followed by more bewildered questions as cables dropped out of his sleeves and then his jumpsuit caught fire and burned away to expose something else underneath.

Registering it faster than anyone else in the room, Hotaru watched as a car broke off from the usual racing line to slip by the man on the tracks. But it was for naught as one of the man’s whips arcing with light was swung over his head, cleaving the front-left hand portion of the vehicle off in a shower of sparks and causing the vehicle to flip tail-over-front. There were further gasps mixed in with a few screams as the car skidded to a halt on its roof.

The man didn’t stop to look at the damage and kept walking down the track, the whips leaving a trail of burns on the ground behind him.

Stark’s car came into view.

Hotaru knew right then that Haruka would be following only seconds behind. Maybe, _maybe,_ Haruka had got a warning or had seen the red flag had been waved and stopped, but it didn’t look like Stark had made any moves to slow until he saw the man standing on the track. Two seconds more was not enough. She had to find an exit.

o0o0o

“I’m not leaving you out here to face him by yourself.”

His brain was slightly foggy, he wasn’t even sure how the Tenoh had gotten out of her now fiercely burning vehicle and without a scratch at that. But he was a fighter, and he had no intention of leaving her to face _his_ assassin alone. He could feel her displeasure though, that he was still here, that he hadn’t run. He might not have his suit, but he could still fight. He knew he could fight.

The arc reactor in the man’s chest though… it was perhaps more shocking than the attack itself. He could account for every reactor built so the leak wasn’t there…

He was about to follow the statement up when some movement caught his eye high up in the sky; too big to be a bird, too high for a person, but the figure of a person midspan of an impossible jump none-the-less.

They landed on the highly tensioned top wire of the debris fence and – using it as a springboard – made another impossible jump. Mouth gaping in shock, he realised the figure was of a short woman as she landed gracefully in-between them and the attacker.

He almost missed the attacker’s own look of shock at the new arrival as he stared bewilderedly at her choice of clothing; a purple ruffled skirt, knee-high purple boots and white gloves almost like those that might be worn with a ballgown. With her back to him he could only see her black short hair cleanly cut at the shoulders, but in her hand she held long a weapon – a spear or a halberd or something – that was taller than she was.

The attacker actually glanced at him questioningly for a fraction of a second before she spoke.

“Protected by Saturn the planet of ruin, Guardian of Silence, I am Sailor Saturn!”

It took a fraction of a second to remember where he had seen this before: the _Senshi_. Those mostly Japanese vigilantes that almost everyone must have heard of at some point. It was rare to see them outside of Japan, but footage and photos of them semi-regularly made the news in the West and there was a small but dedicated English speaking fanbase online that liked to spread footage. That said, they were apparently colour-coded and though it had been a while he didn’t recall a purple Senshi.

The recollecting was cut off though as the attacker laughed, a deep bellowing laugh.

“ _No one_ will save you from me, Stark,” the man said in heavily accented English. Despite the surprise of Saturn, he was clearly agitated, moving the grips of his energy whips so they dragged and sparked on the ground. It was a show of force, an intimidated tactic as old as time itself.

“One more step and your life is forfeit.”

Saturn’s tone was cold and flat as she spun her weapon and moved to a more aggressive stance. She held her _halberd_ in two hands now, her body low. She was tensed and ready to strike, her weapon drawn back.

The attacker gave the scene a nasty smirk.

“It is not too far below you to send children to fight for you, no?” he asked.

Tony stole a glance at Saturn again. It could be that she was an unluckily short woman, but it seemed like the attacker might be correct in that she was actually just young – too young to be in any kind of life or death fight. Too young to fight in his place.

He stepped forward only for Tenoh to grab his upper arm in a surprisingly strong grip, halting him in his tracks. He gave a tug but Tenoh didn’t relent. Saturn didn’t move.

The stalemate was broken by a large black luxury car appearing from around the distant corner and racing up the track towards them. _His_ car. He felt Tenoh shift slightly, her head and helmet inclining slightly. Though he probably couldn’t hear it over the crowds still fleeing, the attacker noticed their shift and glanced over his shoulder, noticing the car himself.

The man grunted as he turned back towards them, a new look of determination on his face and clearly deciding to end it now.

Tony tensed for action as the attacker swung his left whip over his head at Saturn. She side stepped it without thought and before it had even registered in Tony’s own mind, ducked under the attacker’s right whip as he swung it horizontally at torso level.

There was one step, two steps closer before she jabbed out with her weapon.

The attacker blinked in surprise as Saturn’s blade sliced through his neck. She quickly pulled back as the attacker let one whip fall limply from his hand – the handle still attached to his arm by its power cable – and tried to stymie the bleeding. With his other whip he made another diagonal swing which Saturn effortlessly jumped over despite needing to jump nearly as high as she was tall to do so.

As she landed, Saturn made several more steps backwards before Tony found Tenoh pulling him along again far outside of whip range.

Their attacker made another futile swing which Saturn ignored in its entirety before falling to his knees. Tony could see pure hatred in the man’s eyes as he tried to stymie the bleeding with both hands, his whips sizzling in the pool of blood rapidly expanding around him.

“You still loose,” he managed to get out with a gurgle of blood.

As Happy brought the car to a halt and stepped out with the _Mark V_ in hand, the man keeled over sideways dead.

o0o0o

They’d both been in this long enough to know to not let their guard down in an enemy’s final moments so she wasn’t surprised when Hotaru just stood there at the ready as the man struggled against the inevitability of death. No one would step in to aid him while he was conscious or the whips where within reach.

As the man hit the ground, Hotaru turned and gave her a nod. A quick glance at Stark and she was in the air, bouncing off the debris barrier again and onto a roof. Hotaru knew how to lose any followers if there were any and find somewhere to transform. She would see her back at the party.

It wasn’t until Stark’s driver and his new CEO came running up to them that she realised she still hadn’t let go of Stark. She stepped away as Potts looked Stark over and removed her helmet.

As Haruka stared at the man’s broken bloody body, she thought back to her decision to bail out of the car the way she did. It had been her plan after less than a second of thought and without some more thought might now publicly tie her to the Senshi, but even in hindsight she couldn’t think of a better solution.

A police special until rolled up in an armoured car and piled out just as some of her furious racing crew arrived on the scene.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gleam of Silver**

**Chapter Two**

He watched it frame-by-frame for perhaps the twentieth time.

He could see the jagged ends of the seatbelt anchors attached together by seatbelt flying through the air like some bizarre flying spiderweb. Tenoh doing a neat tuck to control her angular velocity so she would land on her feet. And finally, she skids across the ground, almost entirely unperturbed by her death-defying gymnastics.

He’d done the math and knew to break the seatbelt anchors like she had she had to be inhumanly strong. He’d checked the racing regulations and assuming they had installed them correctly each anchor-point should have withstood a load that was about _twenty times_ Tenoh’s bodyweight.

The velocity change she had made also didn’t check out. She only needed to deviate perhaps twenty degrees to avoid the fence and stop in time, but the velocity change she needed to make using just the strength of her legs _in one push_ was still twenty or thirty metres per second. She’d gained more velocity with one push than an Olympic sprinter’s maximum speed over a 100 metres race.

No, Tony Stark knew something was up and it her was certain it had to do with Sailor Saturn.

“Hey Pepper, take a look at this.”

Pepper looked up from the newspaper she’d grabbed at the airport. He could see an image of Saturn moments before she had stabbed the attacker with her glaive and a smaller image of Tenoh bailing out of her car on the front. He hadn’t known that a glaive and a halberd were different things until he’d read that in the news himself.

“What’s this?” she asked as she started at the laptop he’d turned around.

“Can you match the faces?”

On one side there were seven faces of the known Senshi on the screen that he’d pulled from Wikipedia, plus another face from the race of Saturn. On the other side was Tenoh… and her adopted daughter Hotaru Tomoe. Most followers online thought there were seven Senshi until yesterday, though many had speculated about the missing Senshi Saturn. Some claimed there was a Senshi for Pluto as well even thought it was no longer a planet. All they had though were a few blurry images that could be attributed to other Senshi.

Though confused by the question she went through both lists of faces and had nothing. None of them were related.

“What am I supposed to be doing, Tony?” she asked again.

Tony pointed at both sets of faces.

“Nothing?” he asked.

“No, Tony, nothing.”

Tony turned to the other occupied seat.

“Rushman, you see anything?”

Rushman glanced at Pepper who nodded exasperatedly and turned to the screen.

“No Mr Stark, nothing.”

Tony sighed rubbing his face with his hands tiredly.

“I could swear there is a link.”

He turned her laptop back towards him and tapped the keyboard a few times before turning it back.

“Both of you, nothing?” he asked.

This time there was only the face of Saturn and Hotaru Tomoe on the screen.

“Go through it in detail, describe both of them.”

“Black hair, straight cut, east Asian probably Japanese, dark eyes…” Rushman mumbled through the description of Saturn. “Have you got a height?”

Tony turned the computer back and typed a few things again before turning it back towards them. He’d gotten full body images of both and scaled them correctly.

“Black hair, straight cut, east Asian probably Japanese, dark eyes…” said Rushman as she went through Tomoe’s description. There were a few seconds as Rushman considered it. “Nope, nothing. Nothing about these two are the same.”

Tony looked to pepper who nodded in agreement.

“Why do you think Haruka’s daughter is this Sailor Saturn?” Pepper asked.

Tony turned the laptop back towards himself and started at the screen for a few moments before answering.

“I checked the security footage; she disappeared around the time of the attack and came back shortly after Saturn left.”

Pepper signed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Please don’t let it get out that you’ve been hacking security camera to follow around thirteen-year-old girls.”

“She’s fourteen,” Tony replied, not looking up from the laptop.

Pepper sighed again.

“Don’t you have JARVIS to do these comparisons? It’s not like Saturn was hiding her face.”

“JARVIS came back with no match,” he replied.

He didn’t mention that he’d even stooped so low as to use some commercial face matching tools as well when JARVIS failed him. They also came back negative.

He brought up the image of Tenoh and the other Senshi, turning the laptop back towards Pepper and Rushman.

“Do any match?” He pointed at Tenoh and the other set of faces.

“You think she’s a Senshi?” asked Pepper.

“Yes.”

Pepper looked at the screen again.

“She doesn’t look like any of them.” Pepper shook her head. “What makes you think she’s a Senshi?”

“I know you’ve seen the thing she did with her car. No human could make that leap.”

He turned the laptop again and typed away before turning it back.

“See?”

Tony had brought up Youtube and started a video. Pepper watched as a blond Senshi with a sword cut down a hideous looking monster before she made an impossibly high and fast jump away from the scene. She was almost flying.

Pepper shook her head. She’d met Haruka Tenoh, and talented she may be, the young woman was not a superhuman vigilante.

“They’re not the same people, Tony.”

“Hear me out, Pepper, something weird is going on here.”

When Happy finished talking with the pilot and re-entered the passenger cabin he asked why Tony looked so glum.

“Don’t worry, he’s just sulking,” replied Pepper.

Rushman gave her a small smile at the comment.

o0o0o

Tony didn’t make any headway on the Senshi and quickly its importance dropped off as he refocussed on the last few months he had. It wasn’t until he met Fury and Rushman at a diner after his out of control birthday party, tried to fire her and then went back to the wreck that was his Malibu home that he came back to it.

“I will give you some credit where it’s due though,” said Fury. “First lead on the Senshi; dozens and dozens of some of my best agents have worked on tracking them down over the years to no result and you give us our first probable ID.”

“Of course, Rushman,” he says with a small amount of disgust as the plant.

“Romanov,” replies Fury which Tony just waves off.

“No luck until now?” he asks with no small amount of pride. Getting one over an organisation whose job it was to snoop and spy was certainly an accomplishment.

“None, nothing has gotten through that thing of theirs that fools recognising them. I’m not sure we’d have even made the connection with the car bailout, everything around them is slippery on the mind.”

He admitted, they had a lot longer to work the problem than he did and probably came up with some other ideas.

“What did you try?”

“You mean with the facial recognition?” asked Fury to which Tony nodded. “What didn’t we?”

Fury gave a small laugh.

“We tried matching their faces to every Japanese database we could. Got nothing, zero positives.”

Fury looked like he was going to wait for Tony to make the connection, but he already had.

“Nothing at all? No false positives?” he asked slightly bewildered.

Fury shook his head.

“Nope.”

“That’s not possible.” Fury shrugged. “Even my facial ID tech should give you a few dozen false positives per hundred-thousand.”

Tony shook his head.

“What are you using?”

“The latest from Hammer,” replied Fury. “We did use to use yours, but, you know.”

Tony knew Fury was baiting him. There was that itch to show Hammer up, demonstrate how much better his was over that shit Hammer makes. But no, he wasn’t in that game anymore.

“Anyway, after that we tried to figure out if degrees of separation might fool it. We tried using identisketches first. Agents would construct pictures from memory and then run those through that database. Didn’t work.

“After that we had agents relay information to agents who weren’t involved to construct images, agents relaying info to civilian analysts not associated with SHIELD, _artwork_ of the Senshi made by fans online. Nothing worked. Hell, at one point we stole identisketches of the Senshi _from another agency_ also trying to pin them down and tried using those.”

Fury snorted with a small amount of disgust at his agency’s failings as Tony frowned in concentration taking it all him.

“So what, some sort of _notice-me-not_ thing going?”

Fury shrugged again.

“Best we can guess,” he replied. “Haruka Tenoh though, best lead we’ve had. Not sure which one she is though.”

“What about Saturn?” asked Tony, almost dreading a kid being involved with Fury.

“We checked the footage and concur the timing is suspicious enough for Hotaru Tomoh to be her. Family relationship as well makes sense. Fits what little we know about Saturn too; if she’s a kid it would explain why she’s rarely seen, Tenoh and her partner probably doesn’t want her involved.”

Tony scratch his beard as he considered it. It was ridiculous really, but he’d seen some much of it with his own eyes and the rest wasn’t doctored (he’d checked!) that it was almost impossible not to believe.

“Any idea how they do it?” he asked finally.

“Nothing substantial. Piecing together comments made over the years it sounds like they’re the leftovers of some alien civilisation that’s long gone. Not sure if it’s technology or inherited powers or what.”

o0o0o

“Funny way of saying thanks, Stark.”

Describing Tenoh as pissed would be an understatement.

He’d invited her to lunch and she’d brushed him off, instead settling for a rooftop bar in downtown Tokyo. She’d made it clear she wasn’t here for idle chit-chat and wanted him to get whatever he was going to say over with. She’d even finished the beer he’d bought her to add to the effect.

“Who will SHIELD send next?”

He shrugged.

“I didn’t expect you to change your mind, but I did promise Fury I’d at least try and get you to sign on.”

Tenoh had not let a single thing slip through, either here or – from what he reports had said – in each attempt by SHIELD to be persuasive. There was nothing to tie her but the jump she made and a few inconvenient timings, and nothing on the other Senshi but some circumstantial evidence of their youngest member being Tenoh’s adopted daughter.

“And I had it, I would’ve been fine.”

“Yeah right, you’re not as good as you think you are without that suit. Whatever his name was – _Vanko_ – would have pasted you if I hadn’t stopped you from rushing in like a fool.”

Vanko, now there was a mess he was still dealing with. SHIELD claimed to have hunted down any scrap of arc-reactor tech associated with the son of a traitor, but you never knew dealing with spies.

“Got much experience fighting, then?” he asked.

“In cars? Sure,” replied Tenoh seamlessly.

Tony gave her a disbelieving look and she stared defiantly back.

Their staring match was broken by a short line in Japanese. He wasn’t sure what was said, but Tenoh was already up and kissing her partner. When they were done, Michiru Kaiou faced him hand-in-hand with her partner, Hotaru Tomoe a few feet behind them ignoring her parental unit’s public affection.

“Mr Stark,” she said in clear English.

“Ms Kaiou,” he replied.

He perhaps wasn’t as recognisable in Japan as in America, but there were still plenty of people watching the interaction between _the_ Iron Man, racing’s highest ranked female driver and a world-famous violinist.

“Not to sound rude, but I will be glad to not have any more interactions with SHIELD,” said Tenoh. “We have other things planned today, so we will be off.”

“Already bored, Tenoh?”

“I was to begin with,” she replied without a beat.

The Michiru and Tenoh turned and started to walk away, but he had one question.

“How many of there are you?”

There was a soft laugh.

“Pluto is a planet, Mr Stark,” replied Michiru without a glance back.

Hotaru had yet to follow. He eyed her, looking for a glimpse of Saturn. She gave him a single nod and turned to follow her parents.

o0o0o

He watched Hammer’s presentation on the flight back. Seeing him having slapped some of his own shit on the armour was grating. Most of it was pretty unimaginative, some of it was stupid, all of it was designed to look “cool” to the masses. Cool was great, but only if it actually worked.

This was followed by an announcement that Hammer had been awarded the contract to arm and maintain Rhodey’s suit. He could believe the bit on arming, but there was no way Hammer would be doing suit maintenance if he had his way.

Hammer unveiled a few suits of armour next. Tony wouldn’t be shocked if he’d learnt a few things from Rhodey’s suit, but he clearly hadn’t mastered or even begun to grasp arc-reactor tech. The suits did a few things on stage, but they were clearly powered by cable. It would be a long time before they even approached his tech and wouldn’t be at place on a battlefield either.

“Director Fury is calling you sir, he says it’s urgent,” said JARVIS over the aircraft’s speaker system.

The only reason he picked the phone up half the time was to make the man suffer.

“Director, what can I do for you?” he asked in a disgustingly chipper tone.

“Where are you right now, Stark?” asked Fury, straight to the point.

“On my way back.”

“You’ve already met Tenoh?” he asked.

“Yep, she said no.”

There was a second of silence.

“You didn’t cause any unusual offence?” he asked.

It was like the man expected him to cause a scene.

“Don’t think so.”

“The Japanese government wants us to back off. We’re to stop investigating Tenoh or Tomoe.”

Tony was a little bit surprised. He couldn’t imagine SHIELD letting go once they got their jaws around something.

“What happened there?” he asked.

Fury sounded even more reluctant than usual to share.

“Tenoh and her partner indicated to their government that they were considering moving out of the country full time. They were worried for their daughter’s safety given we were poking around. From the sounds of it Japanese took this as _all_ the Senshi were thinking of leaving and they quickly balked. “Anyway, I’m not going to waste the political capital fighting this with the Security Council so anything overt with the Senshi ends immediately.”

“Could have given me the heads up sooner, saved me the trip.”

“As if you care, Stark.”

Fury hung up before he could reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sequel will happen eventually...

**Author's Note:**

> The first story in this series is only 2 chapters and covers Iron Man 2. I've got the first Avengers film planned. Not sure what after that though, I only had this idea two weeks ago.
> 
> Took me a while to get this first chapter done. I spent ages looking at the race scene from Iron Man 2 and comparing it to footage of the Monaco Circuit trying to figure out where the attack happened instead of writing. It was between turns 12 and 13 if you're wondering.
> 
> This is mostly going to be based on Crystal. I watched the original anime as a kid (in dribs and drabs) and am slowly getting through Crystal for the first time. I scoured the wiki looking for something on powers the Senshi have out of transformation and didn't see anything saying they don't, so I'm assuming they do have some powers.


End file.
